List of Tour of Duty Terrorist Bots/Fair
There are 5 terrorist bots under Fair category. They are 25% accurate when firing, has a reaction time of 0.4 seconds, has a 1.0 second attack delay, and can detect footsteps. Like most terrorist bots, their co-operation level are set to the default 75 points. They will stay together with other teammates and escort the bomb carrier in bomb defusal maps. Overview Based on file BotCampaignProfile.db in czero directory, there are 8 skill templates for Tour of Duty bots: Easy= *Skill: 0 *Reaction time: 0.50 seconds *Attack delay: 1.50 seconds |-| Fair= *Skill: 25 *Reaction time: 0.40 seconds *Attack delay: 1.00 seconds |-| Normal= *Skill: 50 *Reaction time: 0.40 seconds *Attack delay: 0.70 seconds |-| Tough= *Skill: 60 *Reaction time: 0.30 seconds *Attack delay: 0.35 seconds |-| Hard= *Skill: 75 *Reaction time: 0.25 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds |-| Very Hard= *Skill: 80 *Reaction time: 0.25 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds |-| Expert= *Skill: 90 *Reaction time: 0.20 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds |-| Elite= *Skill: 100 *Reaction time: 0.20 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds There are also 8 weapon preference templates, though some bots do not use any of these weapon preference templates. Rifle= #M4A1 #AK-47 #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| RifleT= #AK-47 #M4A1 #Galil #FAMAS #MP5 |-| Punch= #AUG #SG 552 #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| Sniper= #AWP #SG 550 #G3SG1 (Bots who use this template actually never buy this sniper rifle; they will only pick this weapon up when they are not armed with AWP nor SG 550.) #Scout #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| Power= #M249 #XM1014 #M3 #FAMAS (CT) (Bot may pick this weapon up if their current weapons are not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #Galil (T) (Bots may pick this weapon up if their current weapons are not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #MP5 |-| Shotgun= #XM1014 #M3 #FAMAS (CT) (Bots may pick up this weapon if their current weapon is not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #Galil (T) (Bots may pick up this weapon if their current weapon is not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #MP5 |-| Shield= #Shield #M4A1 (If the Shield is prohibited.) #AK-47 #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| Spray= #P90 #TMP #MAC-10 #MP5 (Bots may pick this weapon up if their current weapons are not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) |-| Members Madman Madman's can be seen in Easy and Normal difficulties. He is not encountered in Hard and Expert. On Easy, Madman appears starting from Tour of Duty 2 until Tour of Duty 6. In Tour of Duty 1, he is a reserve bot. On Normal, Madman appears from the beginning until Tour of Duty 3. In Tour of Duty 3, he only appears in the map Militia. Madman will only purchase and use the MAC-10. He will not pick up other weapons. Madman's bravery is set to 100, meaning that he is a very aggressive bot. He will never retreat even after spotting a large group of enemies, hence his name. In hostage rescue maps, he prefers to scatter around the map rather than camping near the hostages. Madman uses the Phoenix Connexion skin. Rat Rat's can be seen in Easy and Normal difficulties. He is not encountered in Hard and Expert. On Easy, Rat appears from Tour of Duty 2 to Tour of Duty 6. In Tour of Duty 1, he acts as a reserve bot. On Normal, Rat appears in most of the maps. In Tour of Duty 5, he appears in maps Downed and Airstrip while in Tour of Duty 6, he only appears in the map Torn. Rat's name reflects his cowardice. His bravery is set to 0, meaning that he is a very passive bot. He will retreat after spotting a couple of Counter-Terrorists. In hostage rescue maps, he prefers to camp near the hostages rather than scatter around the map. Rat buys the MP5 as a primary weapon. He will not buy or pick up other weapons. He also does not switch to a pistol even when he has run out of ammo. Rat uses the Guerrilla Warfare skin. Screech Screech's can be seen in Easy and Normal difficulties. He is not encountered in Hard and Expert. On Easy, Screech appears from Tour of Duty 3 to Tour of Duty 6. In Tour of Duty 1 and 2, he works as a reserve bot. On Normal, Screech appears in many missions. Screech is a moderately aggressive bot with bravery set to 50. He will retreat after spotting a couple of Counter-Terrorists. Then, he will wait for a while to strike incoming enemies. In hostage rescue maps, he prefers to scatter around the map when he has a large amount of money. When in debt, he likes to camp near the hostages. Screech buys a P90 for a primary weapon. He will not buy or pick up other weapons. He also does not switch to a pistol even when he has run out of ammo. Screech's skin is not set. He can be any model of the terrorists. However, in custom Mission Packs, Screech mostly uses the skin of a Phoenix Connexion. Worm Worm's can be seen in Easy and Normal difficulties. He is not encountered in Hard and Expert. On Easy, Worm only appears in Airstrip and Fastline. He works as a reserve bot in other maps except Tour of Duty 1 and 2. On Normal, Worm appears starting from Tour of Duty 2 to 6. In Tour of Duty 5, he does not appear in the map Aztec. He works as a reserve bot in Tour of Duty 1. Worm buys the MP5 Navy for a primary weapon. He will not buy or pick up other weapons. He does not switch to his pistol when he has run out of ammo. Worm's bravery is set to 50, making him a moderately aggressive bot. He will retreat after spotting a large group of counter-terrorists. Then, he will wait for the enemies to come to his position. Worm uses Guerrilla Warfare skin. Splinter Splinter only appears on easy and normal difficulties. He is not encountered in other difficulties. On Easy, Splinter only appears in Aztec and Piranesi. In other maps within Tour of Duty 3 to 6, he works as a reserve bot. He does not appear in Tour of Duty 1 and 2. On Normal, Splinter appears in Tides, Italy, and Aztec. He works as a reserve bot in Dust and Prodigy. Splinter's aggression is set to 25, making him a quite passive bot. In hostage rescue maps, he likes to camp near the hostages. When facing more than one Counter-Terrorist, he will switch to his Glock and run away. However, if there are teammates with him, he is more willing to confront assailants. Splinter buys a Scout when he has money greater than $2750. If unaffordable, he will buy a random weapon depending on the amount of money he has. Like other sniper Terrorist bots, Splinter uses the Arctic Avengers skin. Category:Tour of Duty Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Category:Tour of Duty Terrorist bots